camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Lanna Elena Mendez and Sam Dreath's Wedding
Welcome to Lanna Elena Mendez and Sam Dreath's Wedding!! Those who are coming (All Cabins are Welcome) #Lanna Elena Mendez (bride) #Sam Dreath (groom) #June Chase #Hannah Noble #Ellie Harding #Evangeline Hartland #Éponine Watson (Maid of Honor) #Danica Watson (Flower Girl) #Hathor #Osiris #Bast #Comet Moray (Best Man) Roleplaying Part 1: Lanna getting ready Lanna: getting ready and have her bride gown on. Hathor: *enters and claps her hands* ''Good Good! However, dont you need a bouquet? ''*a bouquet appears in Hathor's hands and she gives it to Lanna* Lanna: Thanks. Bast: Looks Annoy and disapprove. Hathor: *chuckles and puts her arm around Bast's shoulder* ''Bast, Bast, Bast. Stop worrying. ''*she starts speaking in rapid french, which Bast can understand but Lanna can't* ''The girl's in my territory now. She left your protection and entered mine when she fell in love. *smiles at bast and turns to Lanna* How about we start now? I do belive everything is ready. ''Lanna: Yes, now. Hathor: great, let's get started. Hannah will help you get to your place. Hannah? Hannah: *pokes her head in the door* I'm right here, mother. Have been the entire time you were in there. Hathor: Great darling. Let's go. Hannah takes Lanna to the porch while Hathor takes Bast and goes into the audience Éponine: She follows them, holding Danica's hand. She smiles at Lanna ''"Oh, I forgot something" ''She runs inside, and comes out quickly ''"Your dress is new. You're shoes are old. But you forgot the borrowed and blue parts. Here's my blue necklace, it always brings me luck" ''She smiles, and puts it around Lanna's neck, whilst Danica claps. Lanna: Thank you Eponine. Éponine: She smiles ''"Where would you be without me?" ''Lanna: I dunno, Mom seems not happy about me marrying Sam. Éponine: She rolls her eyes ''"Mum, she's gonna be happy with Sam. Wish I had a guy too." ''She sighs, then shrugs ''"Oh well, I shouldn't talk about this stuff on my sisters wedding day!" ''She smiles ''"Me and Danica are so happy for you" Lanna: I can't wait. ''Danica: ''"Oh, Aunty? I have something too!" ''She takes a little kitten pin, and attacthes it to the front of Lanna's dress. She smiles '' ''Lanna: Thank you Danica. Danica: She smiles ''"Can I do a little song for you and Sam?" Lanna: Yes you can. Part 2: Sam getting ready '''Sam:' Is trying to do up his tie but can't because he's so nervous Stupid tie! Comet: He walks in feeling uncomfortable in his Tux Do I have to wear this monkey suit? It feels so tacky mate. Sam: He finishes his Tie and glares at Comet Come on Comet, you just need to wear that thing for today and then you can burn it if you wish. Comet: laughs and pats Sam's back It's a deal. So how are you feeling about all this? Sam: He gulps and looks at himself in the mirror Should I really be doing this? I mean, I am really freaking out! Comet: He slaps Sam Do you love Lanna? Sam: Yes. Comet: Do you want to marry her? Sam: Yes Comet: Do you want to have family with her? Sam: blushes deeply and nods Comet: nods Then you are ready. Orisis: Seem Happy and Approve. Sam: smiles Hay dad. Comet: Hello Mr Osiris Orisis: Hey guys, I saw bast. Both gulp Sam: What did she want? Orisis: She seems Annoy and disapprove about lanna marrying to you. but Hathor took care of her. Sam: Good, at least I have you and her on my side. Orisi: Yep. , Oh yeah, Ellie is here to sse wedding, Comet. Comet: nods grinly Okay. He leaves Orisis: Hathor tell bast That Lana leave her protection and enter Hathor's protection when she fell in love with you. Sam: smiles and blushes slightly Orisis: I'm Happy for you. what are you smiling about and blushing for? Sam: Oh, i'm just imagining what Lanna looks like in her wedding gown. Oris: She look like Sexy Bride. Sam: blushes in embarrassment Dad, that's my to-be wife you're talking about! Orisis: Smiles, I just teaseing you, My Heir. Sam: smiles Orisis: Here i want you have this, **give Sam's a crown pin** Ok let we go now. Wedding: June: *begins to play a piece on the flute* Hannah: That's your cue, Danica. Danica: She yawns ''"Huh?" ''Hannah: That's your cue to start walking down the aisle. '' ''Danica: ''"Oh yeah!" ''She does as she's told. Hannah: *waits till Danica is at the middle of the aisle, then turns to Comet and Éponine. "Okay. Your guys turn. Remember, hold hands, and walk slow. Ok?" Éponine: She holds Comet's hand and walks. Comet: He holds her hand and tries to focus on anything but Ellie June: When Comet and Éponine reach the top of the aisle, she nouds at Ellie Ellie: Together June and Ellie begin to play a song with June on the flute and Ellie on the harp. Hannah: *looks over Lanna once and says* You ready? Lanna: I'm ready. '' ''Hannah: Then you'll do great. Remember, it's your night. Good luck. Now, go walk down the aisle and marry the man of your dreams! Lanna: I can do it . **Walk down the Aisle ** Singing and Smile and Wait for Sam. '' ''Sam: *walks down the isle and stands next to Lanna with a silly grin* Hathor: *stands behind them* Demigods, gods, nymphs. We are gathered here today to celebrate the enternal covenant of Lanna Elena Mendez and Sam Dreath. '' ''Comet: *gives Sam two thumbs up* Éponine: She quickly brushes a strand of hair away from Lanna's face, then whispers ''"Perfect" ''Hathor: *turns to Lanna* Lanna Elena Mendez, daughter of Bast, do you love Sam Dreath, son of Osiris with all your heart, all your mind, all your soul? Lanna: Yes, I do. Hathor: *sprinkles Lanna with some water and turns to Sam* Sam Dreath, son of Osiris, do you love Lanna Elena Mendez and all you heart, all your mind, all your soul? Sam: *looks at Lanna and smiles* Yes, I do. Orisis Give Sam thumb up and Bast glare at Sam. Hathor: *sprinkles Sam with some water and Turns to Lanna* Please repeat after me, Lanna Elena. I, Lanna Elena Mendez, daughter of Bast, Lanna: I, Lanna Elena Mendez, daughter of Bast, Hathor: take Sam Dreath to be my loving husband, Lanna: take Sam Dreath to be my loving husband. Hathor: through sickness and health, Lanna: Thorugh Sickness and health, Hathor: As long as I shall live. Lanna: As long as i shall live Hathor: *turns to Sam* Please repeat after me. I, Sam Dreath, son of Osiris, ''Sam: I, Sam Dreath, son of Osiris.